


I couldn’t do it, Haz

by stylesandswift1989



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesandswift1989/pseuds/stylesandswift1989
Summary: What would happen if Harry showed up to Taylor's wedding as an uninvited guest but only sits outside the doors?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Taylor Swift, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 23





	I couldn’t do it, Haz

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in such a long time but I saw a something on Tumblr and it inspired me lol. So this is kinda trash but oh well.

Harry found himself leaning against the brick of a chapel just outside of Nashville. This was truly the last place in the world he should be. He should be in LA finishing his latest record, and if he wasn’t there he most definitely shouldn’t be standing outside a wedding he wasn’t invited to. Certainly, if he was still hung up on the bride. Harry heard through the grapevine of their interconnected web of friends that she was getting married today. Years ago she had stated that she always imagined him interrupting her wedding. And Harry promised himself that day that he would do just that if he knew deep down that she wasn’t happy. And he saw it in her smiles. They were genuine but they used to be bigger, when they would spend the winter night twisted under sheets watching Christmas movies. That's when he saw her smile as bright as the sun itself. 

He heard the faint hum of music and knew that she was walking down the aisle at that very moment. The tears silently began to run down his face; but not in the way you want on the love of your life's wedding day. Not when you weren’t the one marrying her. Harry felt his heart crack the rest of the way as he slid down the wall, scratching against the pink, embroidered suit jacket he wore. He sat there with his head in his hands. God, what did he do so wrong that he was cursed with this situation? Why did he have to be 18 when he met the best person for him. He was too young, too stupid, to know what he had. And now he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, or at least missing someone he could never have again. 

Until the door creaked. The large wooden doors to the entrance of the chapel began to squeal and Harry scrambled to his feet determined not to be recognized by the guests that were now seemingly leaving the wedding. How long had he been sitting there? It hadn't felt long at all.Anyways, having a headline about Harry crying outside of his ex’s wedding doesn’t seem like the type of press his publicity team wants for his album that comes out next month. Harry quickly turned his back towards the door, wiped his tears on the back of his hand, and moved his feet as fast as he could without running. He heard no conversation coming from behind him, that was until a strained yet undeniable voice rang out his name.

“Harry...Haz?” He stopped dead in his tracks trying to decide if running to her was the best option in the state that he was in. Afterall she had just gotten married and his cheeks were probably still stained from tears. “Is that really you?” her voice broke at the end and he twisted around to look at her. Nothing in the world could stop him from wanting to hold her when her voice broke like that, even if the fact that she's married. When he turned around, locking eyes with her in an A-frame wedding dress, his breath disappeared. She wore a sweetheart neckline and the dress was adorned in pink embroidery, not unlike his own suit. If someone didn’t know any better they could assume he was the groom, with outrageous fashion sense of course.

“Tay?” he questioned when he got closer to her. 

“Just hold me…” she whispered in response. So that's what he did, just like he had so many times over the years. This felt different though, he could tell they weren’t on the same page, he was on the verge of tears again and she, well she seemed relieved. That was confusing because who would be relieved that their ex was holding them to their chest right after getting married to someone else?

Tears began to soak through his shirt, she was so quiet he had no clue how long she had been crying for. Harry gently unclasped her hand from around his neck and pulled back from her to look at her face. He wiped tears away with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

“What’s wrong darling? This is your special day, why aren't you smiling?” 

“I couldn’t do it, Haz. I ran away.”

“Away from what, T?”

“The altar, Harry. THE ALTAR! I ran from the altar because of YOU, in the back of my head begging me to give you another chance!” she exploded all at once pounding her fists into his chest before collapsing into it crying yet again. Harry stood in shock not quite processing what she had just said. A wave of relief washed over him once he realized he had another chance to win her back. He ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting way, pressing his lips into the top of her hair.

“C’mon sweetheart, I’ll take you home and we can talk about this when you’re not so flustered” Harry whispered into Taylor’s ear. He most definitely was not expecting the reaction that came from those words.

“No,” She cried, “I can’t go home. Not anymore, he can have the house, I don’t want to relive all the memories there. Take me with you, please, where were you supposed to go?” The words came out rushed and desperate. 

“Well I’m supposed to go to LA but I think that’s the last place we should go. Too many people.” Harry let’s go of the idea of not jumping right into this again. “We could go to New York or London I guess, or we could go to Holmes Chapel and hideaway with my mum until this all blows over. Mum and Gemma still ask about you all the time you know, wondering if I have heard from you when you mysteriously disappear from social media for months at a time.” He chuckles towards the end. She looks up at him with those icy blue eyes and nods. 

“I would like that, I’ve missed your mom,” she agrees, “We’ll need to stop in New York or London to grab some of my stuff. I can’t wear a wedding dress for a wedding I ditched for the next 2 months.”

“Or we could turn it into a shopping spree opportunity” Harry requests.

“Oh look at you wanting to play stylist. But, seriously I want out of this dress now.”

“I have some stuff in my suitcase you can wear; if you want to go now you better call your pilot.” He adds. After a quick call to her pilot and a text to her mom saying that she needed to take some time away to sort herself out, they make their way to Harry’s rental car, which is quite funny to see him in, to be honest. Harry pulls out a sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants from his bag and helps her change without flashing anyone, even though no one was around. Her dress takes up the whole backseat once it had been stripped from her body. Taylor finally felt like she could breathe; not only was the dress no longer constricting her rib cage but the weight of the wedding she had been carrying around for the past 8 months was gone as soon as blue eyes met green.

“I gotta call Jeff and tell him I’m going home for a while, okay?” he asked, sweet as ever. She nodded before he stepped back out of the car. She scrolled through the dozens of messages she had received from family and friends. Her mom’s simply read 'Harry?' Taylor replied with 'you know me too well. I’m sorry for all the chaos.' She texted Gigi and Selena that she was going to the UK to sort through her brain and they both responded basically saying that they knew she wouldn’t marry Joe and to have fun with Harry for which she rolled her eyes at. She simply ignored the rest of her messages and began to fiddle with her thumbs before the driver’s side door opened again.

“Jeff says Hello, and that he’s slightly annoyed with all the work that he has to do to move back all my album promo.” A horror-stricken look crossed Tayor’s face as she remembered that he had a life too. “But he's glad that you finally came to your senses and is happy to push everything back as long as you keep me happy” Harry finished.

“I’m so sorry I was so overwhelmed that I didn’t even think that you might not be on a break. I hadn’t heard anything about a new album… Do you need to go back to LA? We can go back to LA… I just want to be with you… I’ll call the pilot and we can go to LA. When Does the new album come out? Oh god, I’m such a fucking id-” She was cut off by Harry pressing his lips into his and it was everything she had been missing the past three years. She instantly relaxed and unknowingly let out a long sigh. 

“I don’t need to be in LA for a couple more weeks. Everything is fine, love. You are the farthest thing from an idiot that I know. And actually, the album comes out on your birthday.” Taylor stared at him dumbstruck, did he just say her birthday? He definitely did. “I wanted to get your attention, but not contact you, and it was before the wedding before you moved it up...” 

“Are there any songs about me?” 

“You’ll see on your birthday, won’t you love?”

“You’re always such a tease, H” she chastised before kissing him on the cheek.

“You know you love it, babe.”


End file.
